family
by anime26
Summary: lucy's uncle decides to move magnolia to be closer to her, laxus decides to lucy how he feel will she return his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Family

Hello my wonderful readers I'm back sorry for the unconvinced the last few month my laptop charger conked out at me while I was visiting my aunt, I tried writing from my phone but it proved to be to tedious luckily I got my new charger yesterday so without further ado.

Summery: Lucy's uncle decides to move to magnolia to be closer to her; laxus decides to Lucy how he feels about her will he do it.

Disclaimer – I do not own fairy tail

Chapter one

A cloaked figure stood in front of the fairy tail guildhall according to my research my darling niece is a member of this guild. Walking into the building the mysterious person finds it rather lively spotting a couple of guys fighting. Another shouting "man", walking up the bar he found a young white haired woman standing in front of spiky haired man with a fur lined coat draped over his shoulders.

"It's lively in here isn't it?" The white haired girl looks towards the stranger. "Its always like are you looking to join?" "No I'm looking for someone I was told she was a member of this guild she's a celestial mage". The next thing he knew he was being lifted of the ground, "what do you want with Blondie", "sir is it Lucy heartfilia who you're talking about?"

"I am so she is a member here?" "Indeed I am, who are you?" asked the young blonde mage walking in to the hall and up the bar "how can you forget about me lilu" Lucy blinks "the only person who ever called me that was *gasp* laxus put him down". Said man just stared at her, she stared right back at him "I promise he's not going to hurt me please put him down" she places a hand on his arm. Laxus stares at her for another second before letting go of the fabric and steps back enough in case Lucy needed to be protected there's no way in hell he'd let anything happen to his girl even if she didn't know that yet.

Lucy reached up and uncovered the stranger's face revealing green eyes, thick black hair and stood about 6"4. "It is you" Lucy starts crying and hugs him. "Of course it's me" he hugs her back "it's good to see you my little lilu".


	2. Chapter 2

Family

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here's chapter Two

Disclaimer – I don not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, I do however own the plot and Crave Darrison.

Chapter Two

"Hey Luce! Who's the stranger?" asked the resident Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel. Lucy moved away from the hug, noticing everyone was staring at them.

"Everyone, this is Crave Darrison, my uncle on my mother's side." UNCLE "But, Lucy, didn't you say you had no more family?" asked Erza. "Yeah, no-more family in Fiore. Uncle Crave lives overseas. Which reminds me; what are you doing in Magnolia? Not that I'm not happy to see you though." Uncle Crave replied. "I heard about your father's passing. So, I've decided to move Magnolia to be closer to you in case you ever needed me." Lucy gives her uncle another hug, "So, Lucy, aren't you going introduce us?" asked Levy. "Of course. The salmon haired guy is Natsu Dragneel. My best friend and partner. He's the one who brought me to Fairy Tail." "Hello." they said as they greet each other. "Next to Natsu is his flying blue cat Happy." "Aye, sir." (The cat talks?) "Next is Grey Fullbuster; an Ice Mage." Lucy said. "Is there a reason he's not wearing any clothes?" asked Crave. "It's a habit of his." answered Lucy. "The red haired woman is Erza Scarlet; a Requip Mage", Lucy continues to introduce everyone to her uncle. "And this is Laxus Dreyar" (Crave replied how in what way? angry. annoyed, etc.?) "Yes, the one who rudely lifted me off the ground?" Laxus just grunts and looks away. "There's one more person you need to meet. "Laxus, do you know where the master is?" "Probably in his office; head-deep in paper work." The blonde man answered, "Alright, thanks. Come on uncle Crave" the two family members head upstairs to master Makarov's office.

"Knock, knock, Master, its Lucy. Can I come in? Of course, my dear." Lucy opens the door. "Sir, there's someone I'd like you meet. This is Crave Darrison, my uncle on my mother's side. Uncle, this is Fairy Tails' Master Makarov Dreyar he's also Laxus's grandfather." "Yes, I can see the resemblance" Crave said while shaking Makarov's hand.

"So, what brings you to Fairy Tail?" "I heard about Lucy's father's passing. So, I decided to move to Magnolia; so I could be closer to her." Lucy hugs him again with tears running down her face. Suddenly, the door is slammed open as Laxus busts through into the room.

"Why is Lucy crying?" asked the Lightning Mage. "Relax, brat she is just happy. "Is there a reason you barged in here Laxus?" Makarov asked his grandson. "Yeah, I found a job that Lucy can go on with me." Laxus answered handing the request to her. "A bodyguard job. Couldn't you do this with your team?" "I could, but, Mira told your rent was coming up soon. So, I thought I'd help you out. Besides, it'll give us a chance to get to know each other a little bit. Plus, there are two silver keys included with the reward and I know you wouldn't miss the chance to have more spirits." "Hmm. Alright. When do we leave?" she asked, Laxus smiles "Lets get this approved by Mira then go pack for 3 days." Lucy looks toward her uncle. "It's alright Lucy. I'll be here when you get back." She smiles and hugs him one more time; then walks out the office with Laxus right behind her closing the door.

"She reminds me so much of her mother." Crave said staring at the closed door. Makarov chuckles. "Everyone here loves her and is very protective of her." "I imagine your grandson is very protective of her. He did lift me off the ground when I mentioned Celestial Mage." said Crave. Makarov sighs. "I apologize for that. We see everyone here as Nakama and he's been taught to protect who we see as family, that's how I raised him."


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Easter everyone! Here's chapter Three of Family ENJOY!

Disclaimer – I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, I do however own Crave Darrison and the plot.

Chapter Three

"Thanks Mira." "See you in a few days Lucy". Both blondes walk out of the guild, "I'll meet you at the train station in an hour." said Laxus "Alright." Lucy responded. Then walks away from him as he watches her.

Since he was reinstated into the Guild, he has wanted to apologize for the way he treated everyone and he's done. So, now the only person left was Lucy. When he tried to talk to her, the rest of team, Natsu, interrupted and whisked her before he could say anything. That was one of the reasons he asked her to go on this job with him sure he could of done it with his team or by himself. But, figured it was the perfect opportunity to apologize and to get to know her a little bit better since being back in the Guild. He's seen just how much everyone loves her. She was strong, kind had an amazing personality, protective of the ones she loves, not to mention beautiful. Not just on the outside but the inside as well she truly was the light of Fairy Tail. Along the way, Laxus found himself falling in love with the Celestial Mage known as Lucy Heartfilia. Sighing, he turns into his lightning transporting to his house to pack for the job.

Time skip

Laxus is leaning against a pole, listening to some music with eyes closed as he is waiting for Lucy to show up. "How long does it take to pack for three days?" He thought to himself. When the scent of strawberries and vanilla enters his nose, opening his eyes, Laxus spots the familiar side pony tail running up to him. "Sorry I'm late Laxus." Lucy stops in front of him bending over to catch her breath. "No-worries Blondie" Said Laxus/ "You're blond too, genius" Lucy said while crossing her arms and pouting. Laxus just laughs thinking she looked really cute. He handed her a train ticket "Let's go Blondie" He said while guiding her onto their train. Laxus puts their bag above them and sits down across from Lucy. The train starts moving. Laxus immediately turns green and leans his head against the window absorbing the coolness of the glass. "Laxus, are you alright?" Lucy asked with concern, "I'm fine."

Lucy smiles and moves next to sit next to him, "Here, lay down" she said while patting her lap this causes Laxus to raise an eyebrow at her suggestion. "Natsu and Gajeel both usually lay theirs heads on my lap when I do job with them. They say it helps. I don't see why it wouldn't help you as well." Laxus ignores his jealous thoughts and lays his head down on her lap feeling his stomach calming down. Feeling her gentle fingers combing through his hair and soft humming Laxus eyes open wide. "Hey, Blondie." Laxus called out, "Yeah?" She answered. "I heard from Metal Head that you sang." "Oh, he told you that?" She replied. "I'm gonna kill him." Lucy thought to herself with a blush on her cheeks. "Is there a reason you brought that up?" She asked while continuing to comb through Laxus' hair, marveling at how soft it was. "I want to hear you." He answered. "Alright. Any particular song you want?" Laxus replied. "You pick." Lucy thinks for a moment until she had a song in mind.

" **Naturally"**

How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally, it comes naturally

You follow what you feel inside  
It's intuitive, you don't have to try  
It comes naturally, mm mm, it comes naturally

And it takes my breath away (away, away, away)  
What you do so naturally (naturally, naturally, naturally)

 _[Chorus:]_  
You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are and to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Ba-ba-baby

You have a way of moving me  
A force of nature, your energy  
It comes naturally (you know it does), it comes naturally  
Mm mm, yeah

And it takes my breath away (away, away) every time  
What you do so naturally

 _[Chorus]_

When we collide sparks fly  
When you look in my eyes  
It takes my breath away

 _[Chorus]_

Everything, baby, comes naturally

Lucy finished the song with a blush covering her face, "Whoever wrote that song, deserves a medal." Laxus spoke after a moment of silence. "I'll take that as compliment" Lucy said, Laxus is shocked at those words. "You wrote that!?" "Yeah." Lucy replied. "I knew you were good at writing, but wow!" Lexus replied in amazement. "It's not that hard when you have inspiration." Laxus smiles and falls asleep thinking about who inspired her to write such a wonderful song. 


	4. Chapter 4

Family

Here's chapter 4 of FAMILY

Disclaimer – I do NOT own Fairy Tail or its characters, I do however own Crave Darrison

Chapter 4

"Hey Laxus, it's time to wake up! We're there." the blonde haired male opened his eyes to see Lucy's chocolate brown eyes staring down at him, the eyes he loved so-much. Getting up, he spiked up the hair on the back of his head that had been flattened in his sleep. Going to follow him, her legs refused to cooperate, causing her to fall forward. Closing her eyes, waiting for the pain. However it never came! Instead, she felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her waist, pulling her into an equally muscular chest.

"You okay Blondie?" Laxus asked. "Um, yeah. My legs are asleep." Lucy answered with a blush on her face. Suddenly. she's lifted bridal style(side saddling?) into the Dragon Slayer's arms. Her blush darkening as she started struggling. "Laxus, put me down! I can walk." He just grabs both their bags and walked off the train. "Since it's already dark, should we just get a hotel room for the night?" Laxus asked the girl in his arms. "Might as well. Um, Laxus, can you put me down now? My legs are fine." Remarked Lucy.

Sighing, he puts her down. However, when she tried to take her bag, he pulled it out of her reach saying he'll carry it. Lucy just stared after him. She didn't get why he was acting like this but, she didn't really mind. He was being a gentleman to be honest; which she like this side of him. "Oy, Blondie! What's the hold up?" Laxus called out to her. "Coming! And your blonde too" she said catching up to him.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Asked the hotel clerk when they walked in. "I'd like two rooms, please." Laxus answered. "I'm sorry, sir, we only have one room left." Said the clerk. "Fine. I'll take it" "That'll be 450j" Laxus pays the woman and she hands him the room key. "Come on, Blondie." Laxus headed towards the room. "You're blond, too, genius." Laxus just smirks. They enter the room only to stop upon seeing the large queen sized bed. "You take it." the older mage said while going over to the couch "Huh? What about you?" Asked Lucy. "I'll sleep on the couch." Laxus said while sitting down on it. "Laxus, I don't mind sharing." He just stares at her with a raised brow. "Or I can take the couch, after all, you paid for the room. It's only right that you get the bed". Said Laxus. "I guess we could share, if you really don't mind Blondie?" Lucy smiles. "Not at all; and you're blond too." She grabs some clothes from her bag. "I'm gonna take a shower." Said Lucy. "I'll order some dinner, is there anything specific you would like?" Replied Laxus. "Whatever you get is fine." Lucy answered then closed the bathroom door.

After finishing ordering their dinner, Laxus sits down and thinks about today while slipping his headphones over his ears.

10 minutes later

Knocking at the door catches Laxus' attention. He opens the door to see an hotel employee with a food cart. After paying the guy and setting the table, Lucy came out of the bathroom towel drying her hair; not noticing Laxus' eyes widen at her pajamas. A bright yellow tank top and black shorts with a yellow lightning bolt on the left side. "Hey Blondie. Are you a secret member of the Re Jinshu? or something?" Asked Laxus. "No, Virgo popped in while I was in the shower and replaced my clothes with these." Lucy answered with a blush. "Yeah, whatever you say, Blondie. Food's here". Remarked Laxus. They both sit down and eat their dinner. "Laxus can I ask you something?" Asked Lucy, "You just did; but you can ask another one." He said jokingly. "Why did you invite me on this job?" Replied Lucy. "Like I said before. Mira told me about your rent coming up so I figured I'd help you out." "But, that's not all, is there?" she asked Laxus, as he looked her in the eye. "You're too smart for own good. Since I've been back, I wanted to apologize to everyone for the way I treated them and to build the bonds of Nakama with them, and I've done so. However, there's one person left. You" he said looking away.

"Who are you? And what have you done with the real Laxus Dreyar?" looking back at her with a quirked eyebrow. "Laxus, I appreciate the apology. But, I forgave you a long time ago." Laxus is speechless. "Yeah. When I first joined the Guild, you we're a major prick. However, when you showed up on the Tenrou to help us, I knew you were a changed man and automatically forgave you." "Laxus just stared at her. "I can see why everyone calls you the light of Fairy Tail." Remarked Laxus. "I don't know about that. My mother always told me people deserve second chances, as long as they show they want it. And you have, everyone loves you Laxus" Replied Lucy. "I don't know about that, Blondie." Said Laxus.

"Really then? Tell me out of everyone excluding her parents and master who does Asuka always run to when she wants to play with out of the male Dragon Slayers in our Guild? Who does Wendy count on the most when she's in trouble and who does Romeo look up to besides his father? Natsu and Gajeel?" Laxus looks away but feeling a hand on his (shoulder?). He looks toward her. "I may not have grown up in Fairy Tail like you, but I know as well as you do that although we may not forget, but, we do forgive." Lucy gives him a bright smile. Laxus is quite for a moment before he smiles back and squeezes her hand "Thank you, Lucy." "Anytime." She replied back to him. She goes back to eating her dinner as Laxus continues to smile and does the same.

During the remainder of their meal, Laxus asks about her keys, how many spirits she has and her mother too.

"So, your mother was a Celestial Mage as well?" Asked Laxus. Finished with the food, they haven't moved from their seats. "That's right. She's the one who taught me about the stars and constellations. We'd go out at night and watch the stars. Once she passed, I'd still go out and watch them. But, it was lonely without her. In fact, three of my spirits were hers." She answered back to him. "Really, which ones?" Asked Lexus. "Cancer, Aquarius and Capricorn. After mom died, I promised to as good mage as she was.

"And you've succeeded." A new voice cut in."Hmm? Capricorn, what are doing here?" Asked Lucy. "Layla was a kind hearted mage who loved her spirits. It hurts her that she had to stop summoning us. But, made her happy when I told her I would be honored to be contracted to her bloodline for the rest of my life. She knew no-one better who would treat us with kindness then her own daughter, when you were ready. Layla would very proud of the powerful and kind hearted woman her daughter grew up to be. I'm sure your uncle would tell you the same thing." Lucy had tears running down her face when Capricorn finished his speech. "Thank you, Capricorn that means a lot to me." "Of course, Lucy-Sama. Remember, your parents are always watching over you. Get some rest. You have a long day of traveling tomorrow." Lucy laughs and hugs him "Alright. Goodnight, Capricorn." Said Lucy. "Goodnight, Lucy-Sama." Replied Capricorn. Capricorn then hugs her back. "And Lauxs-Sama." He nods towards Laxus, then disappears. "I like him" Laxus smirked. "You'd like anyone who'd inflate your ego like that." Lucy commented yawning. "He's right. We should get some sleep. We're in for a day of traveling tomorrow." Laxus said while gathering up the dishes, placing them out in the hall, and then grabbing some pajamas for his own shower.

15 minutes later

Laxus comes out wearing a pair of black sleep pants, towel drying his hair, while looking toward Lucy, he finds her sound asleep. "Hmm. Must be emotionally exhausted." He thought to himself, covering her up with a blanket. He stared at her for second; marveling at how beautiful she looked in her sleep. Before he could resist it, he kissed her forehead whispering. "Goodnight, Lucy. Even though I didn't know her. But, I agree with Capricorn. Your mother would be very proud of you." Climbing in next to bring her lithe body closer to his, he falls asleep with a small smile on his face.

This chapter is dedicated to my mother. I miss you mom I know you'll always be watching over me.


	5. Chapter 5

Family

Sorry about not updating. I was planning on doing it on Saturday but, my cousin had tickets to the Giants' VS Padres' game in San Diego and didn't get home until 10 at night. So, here I am without further ado, I give you chapter five of Family

Disclaimer I DO NOT own Fairy Tail or its characters. Only the character, Crave Darrison and the plot are mine.

Chapter Five

Three days later

Both Laxus and Lucy are both on the train heading back to Magnolia. Lucy admiring her new key while combing her finger through Laxus hair with a smile on her face. "You must be excited; you've been smiling since we boarded the train." Said Laxus. "Of course. It means more friends to work with." Replied Lucy. "You really love your spirits, don't you?" He asked. "Yes, my spirits are family. Just as you and everyone in Fairy Tail are to me. I wouldn't trade either for anything else In the world." Laxus gives her a small smile "I'm glad you're in the Guild, Lucy." She smiles back at him. "I am too. I'm glad I ran into Natsu and I am happy that day in Hargeon; the dream I've had since I was a child came true. I became a proud member of the greatest guild in Fiore."

Laxus's heart was filled with deep guilt at that moment as he thought about his past actions against the Guild before his expulsion.

Laxus thoughts

"I nearly destroyed the dream she's had since childhood. If I had succeeded, Lucy would've been one of the first to go considering her new member status. I viewed her as weak. However, when she beat Bixlow, I was rather surprised.

"Laxus, hey are you alright?" Lucy was looking at him with worry in her brown eyes. "Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking" He replied to her worried look in her eyes. "Well, if you're done, thinking we can get off the train?" Laxus stands up, spiking up the hair on the back of his head, holding out his other hand to help Lucy up smiling. She takes his hand and stands up as they walk off the train. "Are you going to the Guild?" Asked Laxus; hoping he would continue to be in the beautiful blondes' presences just a little while longer. Replying to his unbeknownst eagerness to know if he would. "No, I'm going to go pay my rent. Then, shopping. Knowing Natsu, he and Happy snuck into my apartment and raided my fridge until it was empty." "Sounds like you could use some help with that" Laxus said. "Are you volunteering?" Lucy asked. "Yeah, I guess I am." He answered back, then Lucy smiles back to him. "In that case, I'll ask Virgo to hold our bags in Celestial realm." Replied Lucy. "You called princess? Do I need punishment?" Virgo asked at the question. Laxus quirked an eyebrow. "No punishment, Virgo. But, can you hold on to mine and Laxus' bags for us. We don't want to drag them around." Answered Lucy. "Of course, princess, anything else?" Virgo asked while taking their bags from them. "Nope that's it, Virgo. Thank you." The spirit bows and disappears. "You punish your spirits?" Laxus asked as they walked out of the station toward Lucy's landlady's office. "Of course not. It's a habit of hers."

10 minutes later

"There you go, miss Landlady. This month's rent" Said Lucy handing the Landlady the rent money. "Thank you, miss Heartfilia. I'm surprised I didn't have to remind you this time." Replied the Landlady "Does she usually forget?" Laxus asked "No, she's usually really good, I just like teasing her." "Really? They didn't feel like teasing to me" Lucy grumbled. The other two chuckled. "Here's your receipt. dear. Have a nice day." Said the Landlady. "Thanks. You, too" Replied Lucy. The blond haired duo walked out of the office. Laxus still chuckling. "It's not that funny" Lucy crossed her arms under her breasts pushing them up, and pouting upon seeing this. All Laxus could think of was grabbing the young blonde and kiss her senseless. (Then do it, already! Damn it! lol)

"So, Natsu breaks into your apartment when you're not home." Said Laxus. "More like he'll break in when I'm home and sneak into bed with me." Laxus lets out a little growl. "It's not just him. Everyone on my team has snuck in at some point. Grey has even walked in on me while I was in the bath. However, I, Lucy, kicked him into a wall." Laxus smirks, thinking "That's my girl." "Yeah, Bickslow told me about that kick of yours. Remind me to never piss you off." Lucy just laughs. "I'd rather not get electrocuted. So, you're safe". Laxus stops walking. "Lucy, do you really believe I'd ever hurt you like that?" He asks. "Of course not. I meant that as a joke. I know you would never hurt anyone in Fairy Tail ever again. I apologize if that upset you."

Laxus sighs and looks away from her. "I would very much like to forget my past." His eyes widen when he feels a soft warm hand on his cheek turning his head, causing him to look into Lucy's chocolate brown eyes. "We can't forget our past, Laxus. It's in our minds and hearts. It's what made us who we are today. Yeah, there are things that we wish that didn't happen. But, if it didn't, then we wouldn't be where we are today. As long as there's a bright future ahead of us, then look forward, not backwards." He stares at her for a second then covers her small hand with his large one. "You're right. You're wise for your age." He gives her a small smile. "Come on, lets get this shopping done and I'll make you dinner. Your stomach has be talking since we got off the train." Said Lucy. "You don't have to." He says. "I want to, as a thanks for taking me on the job. You can pick what you want." He smirks. "Well, I can't say no to that, can I? Alright then, Blondie. Lead the way." She just smiles. "Come on, then. And you're blonde to Laxus." They make their way to the market.

An hour later

Lucy unlocks her door and walks in. Laxus following after, closing the door. Setting the bags on the table. "Nice place, Blondie. I can see why Natsu sneaks in" Said Laxus. "Thanks. it's the cheapest I could find. But, it's perfect. Make yourself at home." She starts putting food away while Laxus looks around. He notices a portrait of a couple and a small child. "I'm guessing these would be your parents?" Remarked Laxus. Lucy walks up next to him saying. "Yeah, this was painted on my birthday. It was so-hard to sit still. All I wanted to do was play." Laxus replied. "You look just like your mother." "Thanks" Replied Lucy.

They stare at the painting a few more moments until Laxus' stomach makes itself known. "I guess that's my que to get dinner started." Lucy giggles and walks back to the kitchen. "Do you want help with anything?" "Hmm? Can you do the potatoes?" Handing him the box of instant mashed potatoes. "Sure thing, Blondie".

A half hour later

Dinner is done and both mages sit down to eat. "Wow! I didn't know you could like this" Laxus exclaims taking another bite of his food. "Glad you like it. I learned a few things from Ms. Seppeto." "Who?" Asked Laxus. "One of the maids who worked for my family. My father wasn't too thrilled that I was learning how to cook. So, she taught me in secret. It wasn't much, but, it was enough for me to survive when I ran away from home. Over time, I learned more things."

They continue to talk about little things. Laxus even offered to help Lucy wash the dishes. Eventually, it was getting late. Therefore time for Laxus to leave "Thanks for the food, Blondie" "You're welcome. Thanks for taking me on the job. We should do another one sometime. Maybe with Rajanshu." "Yeah, sure, Blondie, If you think you can handle that, be my guest." Laxus smirked, opening the door. "They can't be any worse then team Natsu." Lucy quirked her brow.

"Hmm. Good point. But, there still pretty crazy." Laxus said. "I'll survive, oh, before I forget..." Lucy touches Virgo's key and the spirit pops out with Laxus' bag. "Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow, Blondie." He takes it and leaves the apartment. "Bye, and you're blonde, too." Laxus just waves at her over his shoulder, turning into his lightning and disappears. "Geez. just once I'd wish he'd use my name." Lucy grumbles and closes and locks the door, deciding a nice hot bath sounds nice. She grabs some pj's and goes into the bathroom, thinking that she's looking forward to another job with the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

With laxus

Laxus arrives home, going straight to his laundry room, deciding to start his laundry sooner rather than later so he won't have to worry about it. Because what man likes doing laundry? When opened his bag, he found that his clothes were already clean completely stumped. Then, he remembers that Lucy's spirit had his bag, she must have washed them for him. "Her spirits are something else. I'll have to remember to thank Virgo." Laxus thought to himself then decides to take a nice hot shower.

10 minutes later

Laxus walks into his bedroom in loose black pajama pant and shirtless, towel drying his hair. Sitting down on his king sized bed, his eyes automatically going to his bedside table where five picture frames. Sat in one was of him as a boy sitting on his grandfather's shoulders. One of the entire Guild when they got back from Tenrou Island, another showed him with his team, one showed him holding Asuka with Romeo and Wendy, all of them smiling and the last one showed team Natsu:The Rajanshu and him. Lucy standing beside him, smiling. That beautiful smile of hers. He gives a small smile, turning off his the light, he goes to sleeping thinking of younger blonde girl he was very much in love with.


	6. Chapter 6

Family

Here's chapter six of family

Disclaimer – I don't own fairy tail or it's characters, I do however own Crave and the plot.

Chapter six

The next morning, Laxus walked into Guild hall, straight up to the bar. He was greeted by Mira. "Good morning, Laxus. How was your job with Lucy?" "It went well. Her spirits are interesting. How were things here while we were gone?" Replied Laxus

"The usual trouble, grey and natsu fighting" Mira replied "I still don't see why those two fight so much" said crave as he sat down next to laxus "those two have always been that way since the day they joined fairy tail" said laxus "that's true it wouldn't be fairy tail without them" said Mira "anyway would you like your usual laxus?" getting a nod Mira goes and gets laxus breakfast started. Leaving both men alone laxus looks towards Lucy's uncle and notices crave has a dark blue guild mark on his left hand. "So you become a member of the guild," the older man looks toward the blond haired male "indeed I did however I'm not a wizard I'm actually fairy tail's accountant" "hmm that means you're part of my family now, I guess I should apologize then" crave quirks an eyebrow "for what?" laxus sighs "when I lifted you of the ground the other day It wasn't right but I was looking out for a guild mate" "oh that don't worry about it i must of looked like some kind of creep I understand that, it's nice to see my niece has so many people who love and look out for her so no harm done." Crave raises his hand "let's start over, crave darrison pleased to meet you" laxus stared then returned the handshake laxus dreyar the pleasure is all mine."

Makarov saw the whole exchange from the banister of the second floor, very pleased on how much laxus has changed since he was reinstated maybe it's time to consider a new master he thought to himself as he watched his grandson with pride.

"Here you go laxus" Mira comes back out with plate stacked high with bacon, sausage, eggs and pancakes and a cup of coffee and sets in front of the lightning mage "thanks Mira" laxus digs into his food before a certain scent catches his attention before "UNCLE LAXUS" he turns in his seat just in time to catch the young girl. "Hey squirt you miss me?" asuka just nodded her head and hugs him around the neck "welcome back laxus" greeted the young girl's parents "hey" he greets them then turns back to see asuka staring at his food "Mira can you bring me another plate please" laxus asked Mira who hands him another plate knowing he would ask for one. Laxus sets the young girl on the chair on his left then divides up his breakfast on to the other plate then sets it in front of asuka "thank you uncle laxus" then digs into the food stopping to take a sip of the orange juice Mira placed down for her. "Do you always give up half your food to her?" asked crave with a small smile "me, freed, bikes, ever, erza, natsu, grey, Wendy and Lucy, I don't mind she's a growing kid." Laxus can I ask you for a favor?" asked alzack "what's up?" "Could you watch asuka for the day? Me and bisca have a job we asked erza but she was sent on a job by master" "how long will you guys be gone?" "We should be back by tonight if the job goes longer we'll contact you and let you know." Alright I have nothing else going on today." Laxus replies "great thanks laxus we owe you" "it's no problem we're nakama" both alzack and bisca smile then go over and give their daughter a hug and a kiss also telling her to behave for laxus. Then they leave just as Lucy was coming in. "hey Mira can I get my usual please?" "Coming right up" "AUNT LUCY" asuka tackles Lucy into a hug "laughing hey there asuka how are you?" "good mama and papa left for a job so uncle laxus is watching me today" Lucy looks towards the blond haired male "is he well I hope he can keep up with you" "are you calling me old? Blondie" gasping "I would do no such thing laxus, I just meant that asuka can be pretty hyper, don't you remember the last time you had to watch her?" shivering "yeah I forgot about that" giggling Lucy sits down next to him placing asuka on her lap she finally notices her uncle "hey uncle crave, sorry we didn't get to catch up the other day but my rent was due soon" crave just smiles "don't worry about it lilu we'll always have time to catch up he says while showing her his guild mark" Lucy's smile widens and goes to hug him "that's great but your not a wizard" crave smiles "true I'm fairy tail's official accountant" "awesome"

Laxus watches the exchange with a small smile on his face he was happy that Lucy was happy she's had so many hardships in her life and she still found reasons to smile. "Uncle Laxus" asuka tugs on his coat "yeah" laxus looks towards the young girl. "Can we go to the beach? You said we would the next time you watched me." Laxus thinks for a minute "yeah your right squirt I did say that, but you don't have a swimsuit with you" "Virgo can bring her one if she really wants to go" Lucy says as she sits down "alright" laxus looks toward the other two younger members of his family calling them over to him "I'm going to take asuka to the beach do you two want to go?" "Yeah" Wendy automatically says yes. "I'll have to ask my dad" says Romeo going to his father looking toward Lucy "what about you Blondie you in?" Lucy thinks at for moment "sounds good" then looking at crave "what about you it'll give you the chance to spend time with Lucy" crave nods at the idea thankful for the chance to spend to time with his one and only niece. "I'm in" laxus nods then turns to Mira who was coming to them "hey Mira do you mind packing a picnic basket"" for what?" she asks "the beach asuka wants to go I'm taking her, Wendy and Romeo if Macao says yes Lucy and crave are coming with us I thought it give them time to spend together without the guilds craziness" "oh that that's great idea laxus." Mira said then leaves to do what laxus asked. "Laxus my dad says he's fine with it I just got to remember to put on sunscreen" Romeo comes back over to the small group. "Alright I'll go grab my swim trunks, sunscreen and comm lacrama" laxus gets up and goes up to his office meeting his grandfather's gaze. "Gramps you're going to have to do the paperwork yourself, I promised asuka I take her to the beach the next time I'm watching her." Makarov gave a sad sigh before responding "yeah I figured it was something like that, oh well I suppose I can handle it today I wouldn't want to disappoint little asuka make sure you put sunscreen on her." Laxus grins "I will gramps" then goes into his office to get his swim trunks on grabbing his towel, sunscreen and comm lacrama he goes back downstairs. "You guys ready" he asked the group, nodding his head yes grabbing the basket Mira packed they left guild looking foreword to a day of fun in the sun.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

"We're here" Asuka exclaimed excitedly from on top of Laxus' shoulders, everyone smiles from her enthusiasm.

Chuckling, Laxus sets her down, as soon as her feet are on the ground, she starts for the water. "Hold on there, kiddo. You need a swimsuit and sunscreen; then you can play in the water" Laxus said while hold the back of Asuka's shirt, making her run in place.

"Oh, right" Asuka says and stops running, laughing Lucy pulls out Virgo's key "Open gate of the maiden, Virgo." "You called princess? Do I need punishment?" Virgo asked as she appeared

"No, Virgo I was going to ask if you could bring all of us except Laxus some swimsuits." Lucy asked. "Of course, princess." Virgo leaves and comes back with 5 pairs of swim suits. "Anything else?" "Mm, would you mind holding on to our clothes?" Lucy asked. "Of course him." "Why don't you girls go change while we set everything up" Crave suggested. "Alright. Come on Asuka." Lucy grabs the little girls hand and all three girls head to the changing rooms.

Laxus spreads out the blanket. Virgo had brought for them with Romeo helping him as Crave set up the beach umbrella and chair. "Uncle Laxus." He hears Asuka's little voice looking up to see Asuka running towards him with Wendy following her carrying their normal clothes all folded up neatly. Laxus noticed Asuka's swim suit consisted of a crop top and the bottoms looking like a skirt light blue in color, Wendy's suit was a striped two piece dark blue as the main color.

"Well, look at you in your cute little swim suit." Said Crave, Asuka giggles and twirls making the guys chuckle. "Crave, you and Romeo go ahead and change." "Alright"(who answered?) They both leave just as Lucy was walking to them as soon as Laxus saw her swim attire. His eyes widened, Lucy's swimsuit was a black bikini with yellow stars. She had tied her hair into two pigtails. All in all, she looked beautiful. Mentally, shaking his head, he grabs the sunscreen and kneels down in front of Asuka. "Alright, squirt let's get this stuff on you. Don't want to burn right?" He asked the young girl. "Right." Just as he was finishing, Crave and Romeo came back. Crave was wearing dark green trunks and Romeo's wore red. "I'll be right back." He said and handed Lucy the bottle of sunscreen and left to change. Laxus came back in his favorite black swim trunks with lightning bolts on them; his clothes folded neatly, giving them to Virgo before she disappeared. "Virgo, when I got home last night, I noticed my clothes were washed."

"Yes, I figured I would. I just wash them along with princess. Do I need punishment?" She asked. "No, I just wanted to thank you. It wasn't necessary but, I appreciated it. I hate doing laundry, so thank you." Virgo gives a little smile bows and disappears.

"Alright, uncle Crave, your done" Laxus looked towards Lucy's voice and saw she was coming towards him. Here, she squirts some into her hand then hands him the bottle before moving behind him to get his back. It was then Lucy noticed just how muscular Laxus really was, his back rippled under his taut flesh, every time he moved, shaking her head mentally, then applied the cream to his back a small blush on her cheeks. "Okay, you're done." She said while stepping away from the older blonde. "Thanks, Blondie."

"You're blonde, too, Laxus." She said while taking the bottle and applied it to her own skin. Before she could ask someone to get her back, she felt strong hand gently rubbing the sun protection onto her back. looking behind her, she saw Laxus working the cream into her skin, blushing, Lucy mumbles a "Thank you." when he was done. She steps away from him hoping he didn't see her blush.

Unknown to the two blondes, Crave was watching the whole exchange between his niece and the Lightning Dragon Slayer; wondering if they could like each other?

"Last one in's a rotten egg!" shouted Asuka as she ran for the water. Romeo and Wendy following her, before either Laxus or Crave could follow them, Lucy knocked them to the ground and ran like hell and laughing when they yelled "LUCY!" They all spent a long while playing and splashing around Laxus picked Lucy up and threw her farther into the water, only to have her grab his ankle and pull him under water.

Time skip

"Hey, it's about time for lunch. Let's see what Mira packed for us." Lucy suggested as she walked out of the water and towards the blanket, wringing out the salt water from her hair. "Sounds good to me." Said Romeo as he followed her, everyone else agreed and moved out of the water towards their spot.

They all sat down and had a nice lunch laughing and joking with each other all the while Laxus was thinking it was great to be surrounded by friends they all had a special place in his heart.

Asuka was a great kid. He hadn't been around considering he was asleep for seven years on Tenrou, but, when he met her, she automatically clicked with him, naming him her favorite uncle so-far. He was usually the one she wanted to play with or watch her when her parents had a job, she was a handful, but, she was also a sweet young girl who loved being around him.

Romeo was just a kid when Laxus was banished from the Guild, however, he'd grown up while the Tenrou group were asleep no-longer was he the scrawny little boy now he was a young man, and great mage in his own right.

Then, there was Wendy: who had joined the Guild while he was gone, upon their meeting on the island, she was shy introducing herself, Carla to him but over time she warmed up to him and treated him like an older brother in a way Laxus saw Wendy as a younger sister he would do anything for her even going as far as to sacrifice himself to protect her like he did when Zirconis was going to eat her.

Laxus cared a lot about these three kids. Two of them may be powerful mages and one didn't have any magic yet, but, they still just kids and he would do anything and everything in his power to make sure they were always happy and safe.

Crave may have been a new member but Laxus had warmed up to him. Sure he may have acted rudely towards him, but, he did look like a crazy person. But, Crave was a good guy and was proud to say he was part of the Fairy Tail family.

And finally there was the blonde haired Celestial Mage: Lucy. She meant the most to him. She was the one who welcomed him back with open arms when he was reinstated for that, he was grateful she was the one he had hurt the most. But, she had forgiven him, she was kind and powerful woman who out of everyone in Fairy Tail had the saddest childhood but, it's what made her who she is today,

Lucy didn't care about her father's fortune or fancy clothes. What mattered most to her was family. It was the reason she sought out to join Fairy Tail, Lucy was an incredible young woman who would do anything to protect the ones she loves even if she got hurt in the process.

She had shown that at the Grand Magic Games during her fight with Flare. Her spirits loved her because she didn't treat them like tools or shields like most Celestial Mages did to her. They were human beings that had feelings just like everyone else. Her smile was contagious and could light up the room just spending five minutes with her and you have a friend for life. Everyone loved her; heck, even his own grandfather had a soft spot for the girl. She was known as Fairy Tails' light, everyone in the Guild had a place in his heart, but, Lucy Heartfilia held a special place. She was the only girl, no, the only woman that he loved and will ever love with all his heart. He would do anything for her, even give his life for hers.

"Ah, that was good. Mira cooks better than I do." Crave said while rubbing his stomach. "Anybody cooks better then you, uncle Crave." Lucy replied with giggle. "Hey! I've improved over the years." Crave said with a frown everyone laughs.

Then, Asuka started shaking, Laxus hand and pointing behind them. They all turned to see an ice cream vendor. "I suppose you want some, huh?" He asked the young girl, shaking her head yes, "Alright, Wendy. Crave come with me." "Hello, how can I help you?" Asked the man running the cart. "One chocolate and one banana." The guy gets those ready, handing them to Laxus, in turn gives them to Wendy. "Here, go give Asuka hers." Said Laxus. "Alright, thanks Laxus." Replied Wendy. Going back to order. "One mint chip. What kind do you want?" He asked Crave. "Hmm? Rocky road?" The older man answered. "You heard him." The vendor hands the frozen treats to Crave. "I'm guessing the mint chip is Romeo's?" Nodding his head, Laxus goes back to order two more. "Two strawberries." "Here you go, sir." Taking the cones hands, he hands over the right amount of money and heads back to his group.

He hands Lucy hers she was surprised but, took it. "How did you know what I would like?" She asked as he sat down next her eating his own, "It's not that hard when I know you order a strawberry milkshake or strawberry smoothie at the Guild everyday. I'm surprised you haven't turned into a strawberry yet." Laxus replied. Lucy just blushes and enjoys her treat.

The group of six enjoys their day splashing and building sand castles, as they were packing up, Laxus Comm Lacrima beeps. Answering it, he finds it's Alzack and Bisca. "Hey Laxus. How's Asuka?" Alzack asks the Lightning Mage. "She's fine. We spent the day at the beach. How's the job going? Are you on your way home?" He asked. "Actually, that's why we're calling. The job went well; but, unfortunately, we missed the last train." Bisca said. "I guess she'll be staying with me tonight then." Laxus asked. "If you don't mind, we can ask someone else." "It's fine. I don't mind at all." Laxus answers back. "Great, thanks. Laxus, we appreciate it. Can we talk to Asuka?" Alzack asked. Nodding, he hands the device to the young girl.

Giving them some privacy, helps to finish packing up. "Who called?" Asked Lucy. "Alzack and Bisca. They missed the last train. So I'm watching Asuka until tomorrow." "That's got to be hard on them, being away from her even if it just overnight." Said Wendy. "I think as long as Asuka's with someone they know and trust they're fine." Laxus responded, watching the little girl saying goodnight to her parents before hanging up. "Looks like you're staring at my place tonight, squirt." Laxus said while placing a hand on her head. "I'll cook your favorite for dinner tonight alright" Asuka smiles and hugs him. We better head back Wendy and Romeo, looks like they're about to fall asleep on their feet. "Alright, why don't you start heading back with them, Crave. I owe Blondie dinner since she fed me last night. It's my turn to feed her." "Alright, come on, you two, I'll see you tomorrow Lucy." Crave gives his niece a hug walks away with other two kids. "You know you don't have to make me dinner, right?" Lucy said when they were out of sight. "I want to." Lucy smiles. "Using my words against me, I can't argue with that" Laxus just chuckles, picks up Asuka and hold a hand out for Lucy to take.

Taking his hand, Laxus pulls her to him and wraps an arm around her waist, causing Lucy to blush. "Hold on, blondie." Laxus says before Lucy can say turn into lightning and zap away. With a boom, they land in the woods as soon as their on solid ground. Again, Lucy kneels to the ground. "Warn a girl before you do that." She glares up at him "I said to hold on." Laxus replied with a laugh, Asuka giggling along with him. The Lightning Mage helps her up then walks towards a house. Upon seeing it, Lucy gasps. "You live here?"


	8. Chapter 8

Family

Thanks to everyone who followed and favorite. Here's chapter 8 of Family

Disclaimer – I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, I do however own the plot and Crave

Chapter 8

"This is your house." Lucy exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at the two story structure. It was painted white with the paneling, shutters and front door painted dark blue. There was a porch swing, But, what really caught the Celestial Mage's eye was the lake in back of the house.

"Of course, were did you think I lived? A cave?" Laxus asked a smirk appearing on his face.

"No, I just didn't think you live somewhere this nice. That's all". Lucy said.

"Huh? Whatever you say, Blondie." Laxus replied then walked up to his house, taking out his key to unlock the door.

"I want to do it, I want to do it." Asuka said excitedly. Chuckling at the young girl, Laxus hands her the key and bends down so she can reach the knob. Placing the key into the hole and turning it. Laxus hears the tumblers turn, indicating he could open the door.

"Alright, kiddo. Why do you go start your bath water? There's a new bottle of watermelon bubble bath Evergreen bought just for you along with some shampoo and conditioner you like." Laxus told Asuka as he set her on her feet.

"Alright." Asuka excitedly runs upstairs, chuckling, then turning his head to see Lucy standing behind him. "Come on, you're probably all itchy from all the sand and salt water." He said while holding out his hand for her to take. Taking his hand, Laxus brings her into the house.

Looking around, Lucy noticed it was really homey. The living was painted light beige with white trim; the couch was dark brown leather upholstery, a glass coffee table sat in front of it. A lacrima set on the wall on both sides were a bunch of movies.

"This is nice, Laxus. Have you lived here long?" Lucy asked. Looking towards the older blonde.

"I moved in when I was reinstated back into the Guild." Laxus answered.

"Aunt Lucy, can you was my hair?"(I don't understand the question) Asuka yelled from the upstairs,

"Come on, I'll show you where she's at." They head upstairs and stop in front of the bathroom door. "There's a separate shower in there. Once you wash her hair, feel free take one. Asuka usually just plays in the bath until ever gets out."

"Are you sure? I can wait until after you take one" Lucy asks.

"It's fine. I have my own bathroom in my bedroom. I'll just shower in there." Laxus replies and walks away before he walks into his room. He calls out to her. "Lucy!" She looks up. "Make yourself at home." Using the same words she told him last night, he shuts his bedroom door and locks it.

"Alright, Asuka." Lucy moves over to the girl and grabs the shampoo, pouring the goop into her hand and gently rubs it into the girl's hair while she's playing with the bubbles.

Lucy's pov:

Asuka is so cute, I wish I'd been around when she had been born. Everyone who had been asleep on Tenrou had missed out on a lot; it made me sad. However, Asuka is still young, so, I'll get to see her grow up; to see her become a great mage of Fairy Tail like her parents are.

Regular P.O.V.:

Rinsing the shampoo out then working the conditioner, in turn, Lucy started humming,

"What's that you're singing, Aunt Lucy?" Asuka asked.

"Oh, it's just a lullaby my mother would sing to me." Lucy answered her.

"It's pretty. What's it called?" Asuka asked another question.

"Unfortunately, I can't remember the name. So, how bout we call it Asuka's Lullaby." Lucy said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah!" Asuka excitedly replied, chuckling. Lucy rinses out the conditioner then move to get into the shower.

20 minutes later

Lucy steps out of the shower feeling refreshed, having all the sand and salt water off of her, wrapping a towel around her, going over to Asuka to help the young girl out of the bath tub and dries herself off. Grabbing Virgo's key, mentally asking to bring some clothes for both Lucy and Asuka.

"Here you go, princess. Do I need punishment?" Virgo asked.

"No, Virgo no-punishment. Thank you for bringing us some clothes." Lucy said while helping Asuka get dressed in a pair of pajamas that consisted of light blue shorts with little pistols on them with a matching shirt with a pistol on the front.

"These are cute, Virgo. Good choice. Don't you think so, Asuka?" Lucy asked the little girl.

"Yeah, can I keep them, Virgo?" Asuka asked the spirit with big eyes.

Giving a little smile. "Of course, you can. You can keep the swim suit as well." Virgo smiled down at Asuka.

Yah!" Asuka hugs the spirit while Lucy laughs and starts brushing out the young girl's hair.

"Alright, Asuka. Ready to go down stairs?" Lucy asked once the blonde was done getting dressed.

"Yeah." The young girl grabs Lucy's hand, then they both head downstairs to find Laxus in the kitchen, at the stove, stirring something in the pot. He was wearing a pair of grey sweat pants, a black muscle shirt and was barefooted. He looked relaxed and it brought a smile to Lucy's face.

Lucy's P.O.V.:

Laxus looks so-relaxed, maybe it's because were not at the Guild where he has to deal with the other members. He sure has changed from I first joined the Guild. He's grown as person.

"Uncle Laxus." Asuka hugged the Lightning Dragon Slayer's leg, causing him to look down at her.

"Hey there, squirt. You hungry?" The blonde man asked as he picked up the girl and giving her a small smile.

Lucy thought he looked more handsome when he smile. "WHOA! Did I just think that Laxus Dreyar was handsome? Get a grip girl." She thought to herself.

"Blondie." Laxus called out to me. "Huh?" Lucy answered back. She looked up to see a smirk forming on the older blondes' face.

"If your done day-dreaming, can you grab a can of vegetables from the pantry?" Laxus asked. Blushing, Lucy turned to where he pointed and quickly grabbed a can of green beans.

"Where's the can opener?" Lucy asked. "I'll get it, I'll get it!" shouted Asuka who had practically jumped out of Laxus's arms, causing both blondes to laugh at the little girl's enthusiasm.

Time skip

The three of them sat down to dinner of chicken, instant mashed potatoes and green beans. Upon taking the first bite, Lucy's eyes widen on how delicious the food was.

"You alright, Blondie" Laxus asked slightly worried. "Yeah, I'm just surprised on how delicious the food is. I think it's better then my cooking." Lucy answered with a bright smile.

"I wouldn't go that far, Blondie. But, I'll take the compliment" Laxus replied as he got up to pour some milk and sets the glass in front of Asuka who immediately grabbed it and took a drink. Laughing at the mustache Lucy wipes the girl's face.

Laxus' P.O.V.:

Watching Lucy acting motherly towards Asuka, made my heart swell. Lucy would make a great mother someday. I started imagining it was our own kid she was attending to, I shook my head get a grip, Laxus. She doesn't even know how you feel. "Laxus, are you okay?" Lucy's voice cut through my thought.

Normal P.O.V.:

"Laxus, are you okay?" Lucy asked looking slightly worried. "Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." He answered, setting a drink in front of Lucy. She wasn't convinced but, left the matter alone and took a drink. The rest of dinner they talked and laughed before they knew it their plates were clean. Since Laxus cooked, Lucy had offered to do the dishes with Asuka offering to help in the end Lucy washed. Asuka dried and Laxus put everything away making the task go faster with three people working together.

"Can we watch a movie, Uncle Laxus?" Asuka asked with a hopeful smile one her cute little face. "We always do. Why don't you go pick it out, we'll be right there." Asuka smiled and ran into the living room. He turned to Lucy. "You might as well stay the night. If it's the movie, I think she'll pick she'll be asleep by the time it's over and it'll be too late and I rather not leave her here alone." Thinking it over, she nods her head in agreement. "Alright, I don't know the way home from here anyway. So, staying is a good idea." Laxus smiled taking her hand, they head into the living room just in time as the movie's intro came on the screen.

It's only forever  
It's not long at all  
The lost and lonely  
No-one can blame you  
For walking away

Laxus P.O.V.:

Sigh I knew it as soon as I thought that I heard Lucy's gasp, I look toward her and notice she had unshed tears. I place a hand on her shoulder she looks at me turning to look at me I raise an eyebrow in silent question to see if she was alright. "I'm fine. This movie brings up good memories, I used to watch it with my mother it was one of our favorites." She answered with a small smile I give her one of my own and we both walk over to the couch and sit down on both sides of Asuka.

I grab a blanket that's hanging behind us and throw it over our laps and settle in to watch the movie.

Normal P.O.V.:

Too much rejection  
No-love injection  
Life can be easy  
It's not always swell  
Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl  
'Cause it hurts like hell (echoes hurts like hell)  
But, down in the Underground  
You'll find someone true  
Down in the Underground  
A land serene  
A crystal moon, ah ,ah  
It's only forever  
It's not long at all  
The lost and lonely  
That's Underground  
Underground 

Time skip

The end credits are rolling when Laxus looks to see both girls leaning against each other, sound asleep with a smile on their faces. With a smile of his own, Laxus slowly stands up and gently picks Asuka up and heads upstairs to the room the young girl usually uses when she stays at his place. Tucks her in, plugs in the night light and whispers "Good night, Asuka. Sleep tight." He then leaves the room and goes to get Lucy. He just stares at her for moment before gently picking her up and moving to his other guest room and lays her upon the bed and covers her up, then he whispers "Good night, Lucy." He then leaves to his own room. Stripping off his shirt and lays down on his bed thinking about today he came to a decision he was going to tell Lucy Heartfilia how he felt. He just had to figure out how he was going to do it with that final thought he got under his covers and fell asleep.

The song used "Underground" by David Bowie from wonderful movie "LABYRINTH". If anyone has any suggestions about how Laxus should tell Lucy, please write it in a review or PM me

Rate/review


	9. Chapter 9

Family

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorite.

Big thanks to Kurahieiritr JIO for the awesome review

Disclaimer – as always I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, if I did, Laxus and Lucy would already be together.

Chapter 9

The next morning, something was poking laxus' cheek and a giggle was heard. With one more poke, laxus eyes shot open and gently grabbed the perpetrators' wrist and started tickling, smiling as a scream and mirage of giggles was heard.

"Okay, uncle laxus, I give, I give." Asuka exclaimed while laughing and trying to get away from her favorite uncle.

"Well, for so-early in the morning, you two seem very wide awake." Said a female voice. Both Laxus and Asuka look up to see Lucy standing in the doorway, "Sorry, Blondie. Didn't mean to wake you." Laxus said while setting the little girl up.

"You didn't. I was using the restroom when I heard Asuka's scream. So, I rushed to see what the problem was." Said Lucy as she walked further into the room and sitting on the bed with them and yawning.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Lucy. I didn't mean to scare you if I did." Asuka apologizing while crawling over to Lucy and hugging her.

"It's okay, Asuka. But, no-more screaming like that; it'll make anyone think you're in danger when you're really not." Lucy told the girl while hugging her back. "Alright." Asuka said while looking up and smiling.

Laxus just watches them with a small smile. "Asuka, do you want breakfast here or at the guild?" He asks as he stood up and stretched, smirking when he noticed Lucy staring at him.

"Here." Asuka looked at him with a big smile. While laughing, Laxus just nodded his head and told her to go get dressed. Smiling, the young girl runs out of the room leaving Lucy and Laxus alone.

Sighing, Lucy flops backwards onto the bed. "You alright, Blondie?" Laxus asked as he looked down at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Asuka made my heart jump out of my throat when she screamed." Lucy answered as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Laxus holds out his hand to help her up, she takes it. However, he used to much force. Lucy was pulled against his chest. It felt like time stopped when Lucy looked up at the Dragon Slayer.

Laxus' P.O.V.

I didn't mean to use that much force. I looked down to apologize but when I caught her beautiful brown eyes looking up at me, there was a soft blush on her cheeks and her soft pink lips were slightly open.

She was truly beautiful even if she had just woken up. I've watched for her for so long and now she was in my arms even by accident. I couldn't hold myself back anymore. So, I pulled her closer to me and placed my mouth upon hers.

I felt her stiffen, but, after a moment; she relaxed and slid her hands up my chest to my neck. My tongue swept along her bottom lip to allow me entrance her lips parted and my tongue went in. She tasted like the strawberry milkshakes she was so fond of with a hint of vanilla. I was in Heaven she let out a moan.

Suddenly, it was over when Asuka yelled from downstairs. "Uncle Laxus, I want French toast!"

Upon hearing the shout, Blondie squeaked and pulled away and ran out of the room saying she'll make it; leaving me staring after her. That kiss fueled my decision to tell her how I felt about her.

Lucy's P.O.V.

When Laxus pulled me up against him looking up my breath caught, I've always thought he was good looking but, up close like this, I noticed how truly handsome he was strong jaw, high cheek bones, his stormy blue-eyes that looked like they could look into my soul. I felt my face heat up; I go to speak when suddenly his mouth was on mine. My eyes widen I couldn't believe it Laxus Dreyar, the arrogant grandson of our Guild Master and self proclaimed Fairy Tails strongest mage was kissing me! Little old Lucy Heartfilia. I was shocked here, having my first kiss with none other than Laxus, I should be pushing him away however, when I felt his tongue caressing my bottom lip, all thought flew the coop. Opening my mouth, his tongue crept inside, swirling it around mine; he tasted like cinnamon, my eyes closed and my hands traveled up his muscular chest to his neck.

Then, just as fast as it began, it ended when I heard Asuka shout that she wanted French toast for breakfast. With that, I squeaked and pushed him away, saying I'll make it and ran out of the room to the one I slept in thinking about what just happened, I had to admit he's a very good kisser and to be honest, I wanted to kiss him again. Shaking my head, what am I thinking? I hardly know the guy and I'm thinking about wanting to kiss him. It can't happen again! I WON'T LET IT! With that thought, I got dressed and went to start breakfast.

No-ones P.O.V.

Lucy walks downstairs to find Asuka in the living room watching cartoons. "Asuka, do you want to help me make breakfast?" She nods her head and follows the blonde into the kitchen to get the ingredients. Asuka grabs the milk and the eggs from the fridge while Lucy grabs the vanilla, cinnamon and a pan.

Within moments, a delicious aroma floats through the house, catches Laxus attention and he walks into the kitchen just in time to see Lucy place a plate with French toast and banana slices in front of Asuka along with a glass of orange juice. "Thank you, Aunt Lucy." Asuka and she digs in. Lucy smiles and looks up when Laxus walks into the room in black jeans and his purple button shirt.

Lucy's P.O.V.

Wow he looks so-sexy, Mentally shaking my head, this is ridiculous! I've seen that shirt on him more than once. Why is this time different?

No-ones P.O.V.

"Hey, slow poke, you hungry?" Lucy asks him with a small smile. On the inside, her heart was beating fast. There was no-doubt that he heard it since a smirk appear on his face.

"Sure, I am, Blondie. However, not for food." He chuckled when he saw a blush appear on her face. He thought she was cute when she was embarrassed. He sat down next to Asuka and ruffled her hair, causing her to giggle.

A plate is sat down in front of him, accompanied by a smack upside the head. "What the hell, Blondie?" That earned him another smack, rubbing his head, Laxus glared up at the younger blond, only to meet a glare of her own.

"You don't need to say things like that, especially in front of a five year old." Lucy said as she sat down with her own plate across from him. "Whatever you say, Blondie." Laxus said then digs into his food.

They eat in silence, with in minutes, all three are done eating. They help with the clean up just as they did the night before. Then, after brushing their teeth. Laxus lightning travels them to the guild.

The Guild

"Good morning, Auntie Mira." Asuka called out to the oldest Strauss sibling as she crawled onto a bar stool. "Well, good morning, Asuka. Did you stay with Laxus last night?" Mira asked as she saw the Lightning Mage walk in with carrying her but, what really surprised her was that Lucy was with them.

"Yeah, Aunt Lucy stayed with us as well, she made us breakfast." The young girl said as she looked towards Lucy with huge smile on her face.

"Did she? I bet it was yummy." Mira said while looking toward the blonde girl as Lucy sat down next asuka. "Yeah, it was very yummy. She even put banana slices on mine." Both women smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it, Asuka." Lucy said while hugging her, while Asuka tells Mira about the fun she had the night before Laxus goes up to his office to work on some paperwork. However, he just sits in his chair and his mind wanders back to the kiss. A knock on the door catches his attention. Come in, the door opens and Crave walks in. As he sits down in front of the desk they stare at each other, when suddenly Crave asks.

"How long have you been in love with my niece?"

Dun dun dun, someone else knows about Laxus' interest in Lucy.

How will their talk turn out? Stay tuned

Rate and review


	10. Chapter 10

Family

Thank you to everyone followed, favorited and reviewed. Without further ado, here's chapter 10

Disclaimer – don't own fairy tail, just Crave and the plot.

"How long have you been in love with my niece?"

The question caught Laxus by surprise; the blonde haired man stared at the older gentlemen sitting across from him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Laxus stated coolly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, I may be old but, I'm not blind or dumb. I see the look you give Lucy when you think nobody's looking. It's the same look Lucy's father gave her mother before she died. So, I ask again. How long have you been in love with my niece?" Crave asked.

Laxus sighs. "I don't know where to start" He says while sitting back in his chair.

Crave gives him a small smile."How about at the beginning?"

"The first time I noticed her was when she first joined Fairy Tail, However, back then I was a major jackass and viewed everyone else as weak and claimed myself as the Guild's strongest wizard, the first time I saw Lucy it was just lust. When Gajeel's and Juvia's old Guild Phantom Lord attacked in exchange for my help, I demanded that Lucy became my woman. Then, after that happened, I blamed the whole thing on her and called her a rich little princess wannabe wizard."

"Wow. You were really full of yourself weren't you?" Asked Crave with shocked look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly proud of that part of my past." Laxus said as he got up and went to his mini fridge and got a couple of beers and handed one to Crave before leaning against the desk."That's not the entire story is it?"

Asked Crave, taking a drink.

"No, It was shortly after that I tried taking over the Guild, and had Evergreen turn Bisca, Levy, Mira, Juvia Erza, Cana and Lucy to stone, and had everyone else fight each other to see who was strong enough to stay in the Guild when I took over as master. However, Erza somehow got free and defeated Evergreen which set the other girls free from the stone, They joined the fighting. Lucy and(?) took on Bickslow and won. I was actually rather surprised by that.

Both Gajeel and Natsu took me and defeated me after everything had settled down gramps banished me from the Guild. I decided to travel around Fiore. Before leaving, I watched the parade when I saw Lucy, I remember thinking she looked really cute in her outfit. This time, there was no-lust when I looked at her.

When wondering around the desert, one day there was a feeling in my gut telling me there was trouble since I always follow my instincts. I rushed to Tenrou Island. When I got there, I saw team Natsu on the floor about to be killed by someone named Hades that was Guild Master before my grandfather, But, left and turned to the dark side. When I got there and saw how hurt she was, something in me snapped and beat the crap out of Hades. But, in the end, it was Natsu who defeated him. Then, a dragon called Acnologia showed and tried killing us. But, the spirit of Fairy Tail's first master Mavis Vermillion cast a spell that put us to sleep for seven years."

"So, that's why Jude and I hadn't heard from her." Crave said while setting his empty bottle on the desk.

"Yes, thank goodness for that spell otherwise everyone who was on the island would've been dead. But, we lost seven years because of it, by the time we returned, Lucy had found out that her father had died." Laxus said with a sad look on his face.

"After that, I was reinstated back into the Guild. All thanks to Cana's father, Gildarts Clive. Everyone was a little weary to hear that I don't blame them after all I had make them fight each other. The only ones who were happy to have me back were my team and Lucy. She welcomed me back with a smile." Laxus said with a small smile.

 **Flashback the day after Laxus was reinstated**

 **Laxus was sitting at the bar with a beer just minding his own business when suddenly someone sits next to him.**

" **Hey Mira. Can I get a strawberry smoothie please?" Asked the other blonde haired mage known as Lucy Heartfilia.**

" **Coming right up, Lucy" Said the oldest Strauss sibling. It was then Lucy noticed Laxus sitting next to her.**

" **Hey Laxus, how's it going?" Lucy asked with smile on her face.**

" **Just dandy." Laxus said and took a drink.**

" **Here you go Lucy." Mira said as she set the smoothie in front of the spirit mage.**

" **Thanks Mira." Lucy responded taking a sip of the fruity beverage.**

" **So, I heard from Erza that Gildarts reinstated you back into the Guild." Lucy asked as she turned her attention back onto the lightning dragon slayer.**

" **You heard right, Blondie." Answered Laxus as he took a drink of his beer.**

" **You're blonde too, genius. Anyway, I'm glad your back." Lucy gave him a bright smile that totally took Laxus by surprise.**

" **Yo Luce!" Suddenly, everyone's favorite pink haired slayer Natsu showed up and thrusted a job request in her face. "Let's go on a job." Natsu said excitedly**

" **Alright. Lets go." Lucy smiled and handed the request to Mira to approve before getting up from her spot; after getting it approved, she once again turns toward Laxus.**

" **I'm glad your back, Laxus. I'll see you around." Said Lucy giving him a bright smile, then both she and natsu leave the Guild hall not noticing Laxus staring after the younger blond with wide eyes.**

 **End flashback**

"She welcomed me back so easily when she had the biggest reason to hate me." Laxus said before taking a drink of his beer.

"My sister believed that everyone deserves a second chance when they show that they want it, she passed that trait onto Lucy. When you showed up on the island it allowed her to see you wanted that second chance." Crave said

"I'm glad. It's because of Lucy, that everyone accepted me back a little easier." Laxus replied setting his beverage on the desk.

"So what's your plan now?" Asked Crave.

"I'm going to tell her how I feel for her, I want to be with her, I wanted to tell her earlier this morning after I kissed her but she ran away before I could say anything." Laxus replied while rubbing a hand over his face.

"Well, good luck with that." Crave said as he stood up, "But, remember this". Craves voice took on a dark tone and the atmosphere turned dark and foreboding. "I may not be a wizard, but, you do anything to hurt my niece, and I will find a way to get you, usually I'm not violent. But! When it comes to Lucy, I go crazy.!"

"I'll keep that in mind." Laxus said who sweat dropped.

"Good. I don't mean to be an ass, but, Lucy is the splitting image of her mother and my sister meant the world to me." Said Crave.

"You don't need to explain it to me. I'd probably be the same way." Laxus responded.

Crave smiled and patted laxus' shoulder then left the room.

"I wonder if Blondie's mother had a scary side as well." Laxus said to himself while shivering before taking a seat back at his desk to continue working on some paperwork.

Done with the man to man talk, sorry if this isn't a good of a chapter as my previous ones.

I wasn't too satisfied with this one but it'll have to do.

Rate and review


	11. Chapter 11

Family

Thank you to everyone who reviewed followed and favorite you guys are awesome.

For those have read my other Lalu story called a mission together. I decide that I'm going to redo it. So, look forward to that,

As always, I DO NOT OWN Fairy Tail or its characters. The wonderful Hiro Mashima does however.

Chapter Eleven

Crave walked downstairs after leaving Laxus' office. Hearing laughing, he looked toward the sound and found Lucy, Asuka, Wendy, Romeo and Mira looking over some pictures. "Hey, whatcha you got there, Lilu?"

"Oh, good morning, uncle Crave. We're just looking at some pictures. Apparently. Virgo popped out without me noticing and took some of all of us at the beach yesterday and made copies for all of us. Here." Lucy responded handing him an envelope.

"Thank you, Lucy." Crave responded taking the packet, putting it in his pocket; he then joins them at looking at the pictures that are spread out over the bar top, laughing as the Guild started filling up.

Laxus heard the laughter and wondered what it was about when suddenly Virgo popped out of nowhere causing him to jump. "Geez,, you'd think by now I'd be used to you coming out of no where like that." Laxus muttered.

"Forgive me. You may punish me for startling you." The spirit asked.

"Um, that's not necessary." Laxus responded as he thought "(What is it with her and punishments?)" Sweat-dropped. "Did you need something, Virgo?"

Instead of answering, Virgo hands him an envelope. "What's this?" He asks taking it and opening the flap to reveal pictures of the beach trip yesterday.

"I took the liberty of taking pictures of your trip to the beach and made copies for all six of you." Virgo answered; however, Laxus was no-longer listening to the spirit, he was looking at a picture of him and Lucy. Laxus was holding Lucy bridal style while she had her arms around his neck they were looking into each others eyes standing in the water with the sun setting behind them making it look like they were about to kiss.

"Laxus-Sama." Virgo's voice brings him back into reality, looking back up at the spirit. "Thank you, Virgo." Laxus thanks her, the spirit bows and disappears.

Smiling, Laxus takes one last look at the photo before putting it back into the envelope and puts it away reminding himself to get a frame for it and getting back to work.

Time skip

There's a knock on the door. "Come in." Laxus called out looking up from his paperwork. "Hey there, mister you can stop for lunch?" Asked his female team member Evergreen.

"Sure. I was about to come down anyway." Laxus answered as ever sat a tray down in front of him. Upon it, sat a triple decker sandwich with the works just the way he liked it and jalapeno chips on the side, beside it say a smaller sandwich with turkey and cheese with apple slices. Seeing her friends face Evergreen smiled. "Asuka wanted to eat lunch with you before she took a nap." She answered.

Hearing the young girl's name, Laxus felt a small weight around his arm looking to find Asuka looking up at him with a big smile. "Well, looks like I'm having a lunch date with a cute girl." Laxus said jokingly causing suka to giggle and goes to get her favorite chair; but, has some trouble. Laxus chuckles and helps her bring it over to the desk. Waiting until she sits down before pushing it in.

Evergreen smiles, and then sets their food in front of them along with their drinks. "Here you go, mister Dreyar. Miss Connell, enjoy your lunch."

"Thank you, aunt Evergreen." Asuka thanked her then dug into her food. "Thanks ever, has there been any word from Alzack and Bisca?" Laxus asked. He took a bite of his lunch.

"Yes, they were boarding a train when they called. They should be here just as Asuka is waking up." Evergreen answered. "Alright, thanks ever." Laxus answered, ever nodded her head and left the office. Leaving Asuka and Laxus to themselves. "Slow down before you choke, kiddo." Laxus said when he noticed Asuka inhaling her food.

"Sorry, uncle Laxus. But, I'm excited to see mommy and daddy." Asuka replied.

"I know you are kiddo but they won't be back for awhile. So, instead of eating like Natsu does, pace yourself alright." Laxus told her while ruffling her hair.

"Alright." Asuka answered then started eating again this time slowly. Laxus smiled, then went back to his paperwork as he ate his food. Upon finishing her food, Asuka yawned, Laxus noticing this, stood up, picked up the little girl, walked over to the couch, laid her down on it and covering her up with his coat.

"Have a good nap, kiddo." Laxus went back over to the desk and cleaned up their dishes, sending a thought projection to Mira letting her know she could come get them. He went back to his paperwork.

Time skip

"Hey Minna, we're back!" Said Alzack as he and Bisca walked into the Guild. "Welcome back, guys. How was the job?" Asked Mira when they got to the bar. "Just fine. Where's Asuka? We brought her a souvenir." Said Bisca.

"She's in Laxus' office. She wanted to eat lunch with him before she took her nap. Levy, can you go get her?" Asked Mira.

"Sure." The solid script mage replied before walking upstairs to the lightning dragon slayers office

Laxus office

A knock sounds on the door. "Come in." The door opens to reveal Levy, "What's up? Did you need something?" Laxus asked her. "Nope. Just came to tell you that Alzack and Bisca are back and want to see Asuka." She replied

"Alright, thanks. Levy, we'll be right down." Lexus replied, standing up and stretching. Going over to wake the little girl.

"Asuka, wake up. They're back." Lexus gently shook her awake, picked her up and followed Levy downstairs upon noticing her parents the young girl's eyes lit up and struggled to get down.

Lexus sat her down and she ran to them shouting. "Mommy, daddy you're back!" Alzack picked her up and hugged her.

Normal POV

"Hey there, princess. I hope you good for Laxus?" Alzack asked his daughter. "She gave me no-trouble at all. We had a fun time, Didn't we, kiddo?" Laxus told them while smiling towards the little girl.

"Yeah, a few of us went to the beach yesterday. Then me and aunt Lucy spent the night at uncle Laxus' house and watch my favorite movie." Asuka told them in one breath.

"Sounds like you had fun." Bisca laughing at Asuka's nod before turning to Laxus. "Thank you, Laxus." Bisca said to the dragon slayer.

"It's no problem at all, guys. I'll watch her anytime you want. I don't mind. It's what friends do for each other." Laxus told them with a smile.

Both parents smiled. "We'll keep that in mind." Alzack said, then walked out with Asuka, waving at her uncle.

"You know, it's amazing at how you've changed Laxus." Said Levy. "That's true." Agreed Cana who was sitting on top of a table with a barrel.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Laxus answered with pink tinge on his cheeks.

"Oh, look lightning rod is blushing gihi." Gajeel stared and laughed, earning him a punch in the face sending him flying into a wall.

"Gajeel, you shouldn't tease him." Wendy said as she healed his face.

"Damn, lightning bastard." Gajeel yelled up. Laxus who was making his way back to his office.

"It's never a dull moment around here, is there?" Asked Crave while chuckling.

"Not at all." Replied Mira, setting a beer in front of him. "It be to boring if there weren't any fighting." She said.

"Hmm. That's true." Crave replied taking a drink while thinking to himself "(Lucy sure found a good group of friends. Layla, you would be so proud of her)" Smiling to himself as he continued talking to Mira.

There you go chapter eleven, hope you enjoyed it

Minna – everyone

Rate/review


	12. Chapter 12

Family

Sorry this took awhile to get out, had a few family emergencies without I give you chapter twelve of family.

Disclaimer- as always I don't own fairy tail or its characters just crave and the plot are mine.

It's been a month since Lucy was reunited with her uncle, she couldn't be happier. Crave got along very well with everyone in her fairy tail family. Romeo, Wendy and asuka really loved him just like they loved her.

Lucy was happy to have him back in her life. Although she was happy she was also confused her mind kept going back to that kiss she shared with laxus. Even though she told herself it wouldn't happen again she found herself wanting to kiss him again. There was no denying that the lightning dragon slayer was attractive however he was a playboy who's to say laxus wouldn't throw her aside once he got what wanted from, Lucy couldn't take that kind of heartache.

"Why such a long face lu-chan" asked levy.

"It's nothing levy, here's the chapter I promised" Lucy handed the bundle of papers to her friend who squealed in excitement causing Lucy to laugh.

Laxus POV

I'm sitting in my office going over some paperwork although my mind is thinking of ways to tell Lucy about how I feel about her.

I've faced a wizard saint and dragons but they never made me as nervous as I am around her. Suddenly I hear an explosion from downstairs I come out of my office to see that we're being attacked I automatically jump down to help my family.

Regular POV

Everyone was minding their own business, natsu and grey are fighting as usual. Erza enjoying a piece of strawberry cake, Lucy and levy going over Lucy's story when suddenly the guilds doors were blown off catching everyone's attention spotting dark mage storming in attacking.

"Alright I'm all fired up" natsu yelled out as he clobbered several of the enemy mages and knocking them out.

Levy was beside jet, droy, gajeel and pantherlily.

Mira with her siblings, everyone else was spread out; Lucy had managed to get beside her uncle and asuka to shield them however she was running low on magic.

She was so caught in her fight that she didn't notice the spear coming at her until it was too late. At the last second someone had jumped in front of her to shield her, it was none other than crave upon realizing this she screamed NOOOOOO!

Laxus hearing the scream looked over to see Lucy shaking her uncle she was crying. He was officially pissed someone had made his girl cry.

Grabbing warren and telepathically gave orders, Wendy go heal crave, juvia create puddles under the dark mages with a trail coming towards me.

"Right" both girls do as laxus asked once he saw the trail he ordered everyone to fall back.

"You assholes made a big mistake attacking my guild, LIGHTNING FIST!" laxus punches the water electrocuting the enemy mages making them scream in pain.

"Freed, bickslow, elfman and gray gather these idiots and put up a rune barrier, erza call the rune knights, Mira call gramps everyone else take care of the injured.

Going over to Wendy "how is he?" kneeling down next to crave.

"I've healed his wound but I think there was poison on whatever caused his injury, I think we need porlyusica here" Wendy answered looking up at her brother.

Nodding "I'll send jet to get her, is he good to be moved to the infirmary?"

Getting a nod laxus called warren and max to get crave upstairs and had jet to get the old healer.

During all this Lucy hadn't moved even when happy tried to get her attention for him and lily to dress her wounds. "Come on Lucy snap out of it we need to bandage your wounds." Happy called out.

"Happy, lily you two go see if asuka's alright she's probably frightened" laxus told him still kneeling.

"But Lucy need her wounds taken care of" happy told the lightning slayer.

I'll take care of it just go see if asuka's okay" laxus told him taking the first aid kit.

"Alright" happy gives him the kit before he and lily go find the little girl.

"Happy go ahead and take her up to my office, I just got her some coloring stuff that should keep her occupied until the chaos is over." Laxus told him.

"Aye sir" happy replied as he left to go do his task with lily following him.

Looking toward the celestial mage, it tore at his heart and pissed him off to see her like this.

Lucy its laxus I'm going to bandage your wounds alright let me know if anything hurts" laxus told her setting to work.

"It's my fault" Lucy whispered if it weren't for laxus enhanced hearing he would've missed it.

"Bullshit it is Blondie" laxus told her.

"If I had seen the spear coming I could have sent it somewhere else then my uncle wouldn't be hurt" Lucy replied with tears in her eyes.

"Lucy look at me" laxus put his hands on her cheeks making her look him in the eyes. "None of this is your fault; crave chose to block you from the weapon because he didn't want you to be the one getting hurt. He shielded you because you are his little sister's daughter and wants you to be always be happy, healthy and safe. He told me he would move heaven and hell to protect you because you are his niece. It didn't matter to him if he got hurt as long as you're alright in the end because he loves you." Laxus told her.

Lucy starts crying again before launching herself at him clutching his shirt and hiding her face in his chest. Laxus just hugged her back "come on Blondie let's bandage you and get you upstairs to see your uncle." Laxus told her.

"Alright and your blonde to genius" Lucy replied with a watery smile making laxus smile back before setting to work.

15 minutes later

Both blonde mages walk into the infirmary seeing both Wendy and porlyusica trying to flush out the poison.

"How is he?" Laxus asked as he and Lucy walked closer.

Well we've flushed the poison out from his body however he's fallen into a coma" answered porlyusica.

Lucy kneeled beside the bed and took craves hand in her own. "You're an idiot" she whispered setting her forehead against his hand shedding a few tears with laxus watching her.

Later that night

Lucy has not moved from her uncle's side having fallen asleep, laxus had stayed with them the entire time.

"Laxus" the sound of his name he turned toward his grandfather.

"I came as soon as I could, any change?" Makarov asked walking over to his grandson.

"No, porlyusica said he slipped into a coma, Lucy hasn't moved from his side since she came in this afternoon." Laxus answered.

"Then she needs to go home" the elder dreyar said.

"She won't want to leave" laxus said looking towards the younger blonde.

"Then make her, she needs rest and she won't be getting it here." Makarov said looking at the girl. "Have someone stay with crave so she won't worry, but she needs to go home."

"Yeah your right gramps, I'll go talk to freed" laxus left the room to find his friend.

They came back a moment later laxus goes over to Lucy and wakes her up.

"Lucy wake up I'm going to take you home" laxus told her when she opened her eyes.

"I'm not leaving" Lucy told the older blonde mage.

"I asked freed to stay and watch over him, you need to go home and rest freed will contact us if anything changes." Laxus told her.

Alright" Lucy answered then standing up, "I'll see you tomorrow uncle crave" Lucy then kisses her uncles cheek and leaves with laxus following her.

Once outside laxus scooped Lucy up bridal style just like when they went on that job together makes Lucy blush and struggle. "Laxus put me down I can walk." Lucy tried getting out of his arms.

"Chill out Blondie" laxus held on tighter so she wouldn't fall.

Giving up Lucy settles down, upon reaching her apartment laxus noticed she had fallen asleep again not wanting to wake her up. He takes her house key and unlocked the door.

Laying her down on the bed, removing her shoes he covers her up. He moved over to the couch. There was no way he was going to leave her alone.

Before he got to far laxus felt a tug on his hand. Looking back to see Lucy's eyes open half way.

"Don't leave" she whispers squeezing his hand tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm just going to the couch" he tells her squeezing her hand back.

Shaking her head "no, here" she moves over for laxus to lie down next to her. Laxus hesitates for a moment before shrugging off his coat and shirt and taking his shoes off he climbs in next to her. Lucy cuddles into him and once again falls asleep.

Laxus lays there he wraps his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him, kissing her forehead whispering "I love you Lucy" before asleep himself.

Rate and review please


	13. Chapter 13

Family

I give you chapter 13, it may not be as long as previous chapters but enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don not own fairy tail

Chapter 13

One week has passed since the attack on fairy tail and crave went into a coma. Lucy has been by her uncle's side everyday praying that he would wake up soon.

"Hey luce, lets go on a job your rent is due soon isn't it?" asked her pink haired best he walked into the infirmary.

Looking toward natsu she answered, "your right it is but" she hesitated looking back at her uncle.

"Lucy I don't think crave would want you stuck inside this room like this, he would want you out doing what you were born to do while smiling that 100 watt smile of yours." Natsu told his best friend.

Lucy just stared at him "who are you and what have you done to the real natsu dragneel" Lucy joked while giving him a small smile when he laughed.

"Now there's the Luce I know and love, come on let's go get a job you can pick." Natsu told her.

"Sounds good to me I'm fired up" Lucy answered leaving the room with fire dragon slayer, not noticing another dragon slayer was listening to their conversation.

Laxus was glad natsu got Lucy to go on a job; he agreed she didn't need to be cooped up in the infirmary all the time.

It made him a little jealous that natsu made her smile so easily even if it was just a tiny one. After they left the room laxus entered sat down in the seat that Lucy vacated.

"crave I don't know how much longer your going to be in this coma but you need to wake up, Lucy is scared that your not going to if you make her cry then I'll figure a way into your mind and kick your ass so that you will wake up." Laxus tells the older gentleman before sitting back and watches over him while Lucy isn't there.

"Oh laxus I thought you were in your office doing paperwork" Wendy said when she walked into the room.

"I decided to take a break and sit with crave for awhile, do you mind?" laxus asked the young slayer.

"Your good I'm just checking his fluid levels, can you grab another bag for me please this one is empty" Wendy asked.

"Sure thing they're in the top cabinet right?" laxus asked while walking over to them.

"Yes" Wendy answered.

Handing Wendy the bag "thank you laxus" she said hooking the bag to crave's IV tube.

"No problem" laxus replied sitting back down watching Wendy finish her checkup.

"How much longer do you think he'll be in this coma?" laxus asked the young healer.

"Hard to say, I've never dealt with a coma before now so I'm not entirely sure but I've heard it could take weeks to years for a coma patient to wake up. Wendy told the older slayer finishing her task and sitting down opposite of laxus. "But I hope he wakes up soon I can't stand to see Lucy so upset." She said.

"I don't think anyone can" laxus said as someone ran into the room crying.

Wendy-nee I tripped and scraped my elbow" asuka told the older girl with tears in her eyes.

"Come here kiddo" laxus called the little girl over to him. Walking to him laxus picks her so Wendy could take a look at scrape.

It's not that bad Asuka so I'm just going to clean it put ointment and bandage it alright?" Wendy asked.

Getting a nod Wendy got to work laxus told asuka to squeeze his hand when the alcohol was being applied.

"Alright kiddo it's all done" laxus told the little girl just as Wendy applying the bandage.

"Thank you Wendy-nee" asuka said with a hug making the young slayer laugh.

"Anytime asuka" Wendy replied returning the hug and got up to put the supplies away.

"Since you were so brave I think you earned an ice cream and a trip to the playground." Laxus said as he stood up with asuka in his arms.

"Really" the young girl asked with wide eyes.

Chuckling "absolutely, are you coming Wendy?" laxus asked.

"Of course" Wendy replied with a big smile at the thought of the frozen treat she was still a kid after all.

Why don't you two go find Romeo, I'll be down in a minute." Laxus said as he put asuka down.

"Alright" both girls replied unison and ran out of the room making laxus laugh at their antics. He turns back the man on the bed.

"Crave I know I was an ass when you first show up, but I consider you a friend, more importantly I consider you part of my family. Everyone wants you to wake up, if not for us then do it for your niece she's terrified that she's going to lose you. Please don't make her go through that" laxus told the older gentlemen before leaving the room.

Not noticing crave moving his fingers.

Enjoying the fresh air and their ice cream the three young mages were having a blast at the park.

Both Asuka and Wendy were on the swings with Laxus pushing Asuka and Romeo pushing Wendy. Both girls were laughing.

When laxus comm lacrima goes off, "what is it Freed?" he asks his teammate

"You need to bring Wendy back to the guild" Freed told his leader.

"Why, what's going on?" Laxus asked. Who had stopped pushing asuka swing to focus on his friend?

"It's Crave" was that freed had said.

Hearing that laxus shut off and lightning teleported everyone back to the guild.

With Lucy

"That job was so boring but I'm glad we got the full reward" natsu said as he, happy and Lucy walked back to the guild.

"Yeah me too, thank you for not destroying anything natsu" Lucy told her best friend.

"No problem i can't guarantee holding back next time though" natsu replied back just as they entered the guild. When they did everyone looked toward Lucy, Mira had tears in her eyes.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Lucy wondered out loud.

"Blondie" laxus called her from the second floor, when she spotted him he motioned his head toward the infirmary.

Getting scared about the worst Lucy rushed upstairs, entering the room she froze.

"Hey lilu" was that was said.

seems crave decided to finally wake up; the next chapter is probably going to be the last of this story. please rate and review


	14. Chapter 14

Family

I give you chapter 14

Disclaimer – I do not own fairy tail or its characters the wonderful hiro mashima does, I just own crave darrison and the plot enjoy.

Chapter 14

Upon seeing her uncle awake Lucy tears up and runs to the bed and gives crave a gigantic hug.

"Welcome back you great big goofball" Lucy said letting crave go.

While Lucy and crave were talking about everything that had happened since the accident. Laxus is standing at the door with a smile on his face. He was happy to see a smile on Lucy's face; he decided it was time for his feelings to be known.

Leaving the room to give them some privacy, he goes downstairs for a drink.

"So you're totally alright?" Lucy asked her uncle while sitting next to him.

"Yes Lucy according to Wendy I'm in perfect health" crave answered ruffling Wendy's hair making the young girl giggle.

"He's fine Lucy a couple days rest is all he'll need" Wendy answered finishing her check up.

"That's good to hear" Makarov said as he walked into the room with Mira who was carrying a tray of food.

"Yes it's wonderful" Mira said setting the food down on crave's lap.

"Thanks Mira I'm starving" crave said digging into his meal savoring the delicious food.

"This calls for a celebration" Mira stated before rushing out to plan it.

Lucy laughed at Mira's antics. She was happy that her uncle was awake now she could think about what was on her mind before the attack.

The kiss she shared with laxus was in the back of her mind, the fact that he had been there for her the entire time. She had told herself that she didn't want the heartache however Lucy wanted to give laxus the chance that her heart was telling her to give him. Her heart was telling her that she had fallen in love with laxus dreyar.

"Is there something on your mind lilu?" crave asked his niece.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Lucy answered hoping he would drop it of course she wasn't that lucky.

"Lucy, you know I can tell when something is bothering you so just tell me. Crave said looking at his niece.

Sighing Lucy told her uncle about what was bothering her. "I don't know what to do" Lucy said finishing her tale.

"You know sweetheart your like layla in more ways then the looks, your mother went through the same thing" crave said.

"Really did you tell her anything?" Lucy asked shocked to hear that her mother had heart trouble.

"I told her to follow her heart, because of that she and Jude had you" crave said.

"Follow my heart" Lucy repeated crave's words.

A week later

"Lucy that's a beautiful dress" levy said to her best girlfriend.

Lucy was dressed in mid thigh blue grey dress with matching heels. Her make up was smoky light grey eye-shadow, black eye-liner, mascara and a coat of clear lip-gloss.

"Thanks levy you look pretty smoking yourself" Lucy complimented the bluenette who was dressed in a black dress and black flats she wore clear lip-gloss.

Sitting down next to levy and gajeel who was as usual munching on some iron as the girls sipped on some drinks.

"Yeah bunny girl you look great, gihi" gajeel said

"You're never going to stop calling me that are you?" Lucy asked glaring at the iron slayer.

"Not a chance you'll always be bunny girl to me, gihi" gajeel answered.

"Fantastic" Lucy muttered before feeling a tap on her shoulder looking back to find her uncle.

"Care to dance madamossile?" crave asked his young niece with a huge smile on his face.

Giggling "of course sir" Lucy answered taking his hand heading to the dance floor as bon jovi's bad medicine came on.

Laxus who had been standing on the second floor had been watching Lucy since she had walked into the guild. She looked absolutely beautiful in her dress. Seeing crave leading Lucy onto the dance floor gave him an idea.

Going downstairs over to max who was in charge of the music, laxus asked him to put on a certain song then walking over to crave and Lucy.

Tapping crave's shoulder "may I cut in?" laxus asked, getting a nod crave stepped away letting laxus take his spot.

Spanish eyes from the backstreet boys which was Lucy's favorite song came on. And both blondes started moving across the floor with everyone looking at them.

Here we are in the arms of one another

And we still go on searching for each other

Knowing that hate is wrong and love is

Right for us tonight

When I look into your Spanish eyes

I know the reason why I am alive

And the world is so beautiful tonight

[Chorus]

It's a place I've never been

And it comes from deep within

And it's telling me that I'm about to win first prize

Knowing all I have to do

Is reach out my hand to you

Anytime I want to look into your Spanish eyes

Everyone was standing watching the blondes dance with smiles on their faces but the ones with the biggest smiles were Makarov and crave.

Makarov couldn't be happier seeing his grandson smile he hadn't seen that smile since laxus was a kid looking at him now Makarov was happy to see how much his grandson had changed.

Crave was looking at Lucy thinking about how much she looked like her mother.

Layla would be so proud of the beautiful young woman that her daughter had become. Crave couldn't be any more proud of his niece. She followed in her mother's foot steps and became a wizard and joined fairy tail. Now Lucy found someone who loved her and didn't care for her former title as the heartfilia heiress.

Let it be if we're nothing more than dreamers

Who believe that we see no wall between us?

How can they be in my heart and in my mind?

When all I could find

Grey watched as the lightning dragon slayer dance with his little sister. He wanted nothing more then to go and grab Lucy away from laxus.

He had heard when laxus was talking to crave about his feelings for the celestial mage. Lucy meant a lot to grey she meant a lot to everyone in fairy tail

So when she told crave about her feelings for the lightning slayer grey wanted his sister to be happy and if being with laxus made her happy then he would let her be.

When I look into your Spanish eyes

I know the reason why I am alive

And the world is so beautiful tonight

Laxus was staring down at Lucy feeling nervous about telling her, he'd hoped she'd return them.

Hearing the verse he was waiting for he pulled her closer to him and started singing.

I loved you from a distance

Thought I couldn't reach that far

I can't believe how close that we are

When I look into your Spanish eyes

And the world is so beautiful tonight

Putting his forehead against hers looking into the eyes that he fell in love with.

Singing the final note the song ended leaned down and kissed her hoping she wouldn't reject him again.

Lucy was startled; laxus was kissing her once again but instead of pushing him away she moved her hands up his chest to wrap them around his neck.

They pulled back when they needed air "Lucy" laxus called looking up into his eyes.

Taking a deep laxus whispered "I love you".

Lucy had been thinking about what to tell him, but hearing him say that he loved her. Lucy didn't need to think she already knew, feeling laxus pull away she pulled him back.

"I love you too" Lucy said before kissing him again.

Everyone cheered for the new couple, "LAXUS LET LUCE GO" natsu yelled igniting his fists.

Before natsu could come any closer to them laxus shocked him.

Everyone stayed quite until "gihi salamander got shocked" gajeel started laughing.

Everyone started laughing along with laxus and Lucy joining in before kissing again.

The new couple got many congratulations from their friends with laxus getting the hurt and die speech from erza and gray.

They continued to dance and have fun for the rest of the night, it was near midnight laxus offered to walk his new girlfriend home.

Walking to Lucy's apartment laxus had his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Laxus can I ask you a question?" Lucy asked looking up at him.

"Go ahead" looking down at her pulling her closer to him for warmth

"How long have you um well?" Lucy blushed looking away.

Chuckling "your cute when you blush and to answer your question it started after you joined the guild" laxus answered.

Smiling Lucy snuggled further into his side, reaching her apartment building "thanks for walking me home" Lucy said unlocking her door looking up at him.

"Anytime babe would you like to go to dinner tomorrow night?" laxus asked.

"Of course I'd love to" Lucy shyly smiled.

"Alright I'll pick you up at 7 o'clock goodnight Lucy" laxus said giving her a small kiss.

Laxus waits until Lucy is inside her home before going outside.

Lucy closes the door and leans against the door not fully believing that she had managed to fall in love and snag the hottest guy of the guild.

Her uncle was right she followed her heart and it worked, she was still scared about getting hurt but it didn't matter as long as she was happy.

Getting ready for bed she wrote a quick letter to her mother.

 _ **Dear mom**_

 _ **It's been awhile it's been a crazy few weeks, uncle crave woke up from his coma. I was so scared that I was going to lose him; however my friends kept praying and hoping.**_

 _ **I'm grateful that I have friends like them, oh yeah I have some news I have a boyfriend. His name is laxus dreyar; he's the lightning dragon slayer and the master's grandson.**_

 _ **He confessed to me tonight, using my favorite song from the backstreet boys singing a verse of the song to me. He's taking me to dinner tomorrow night.**_

 _ **I'm going to bed now mom I'll write again soon.**_

Sealing the letter Lucy climbed into bed turning off her light and immediately falling asleep with a smile on her face.

With laxus

Laxus was standing outside Lucy's apartment building waiting for Lucy to turn out her light.

Seeing the window go dark, he walked home with his hand in his pockets and a smile on his face.

He had told the girl he loved how he felt and she returned them, this was the happiest he had felt in a long time.

Laxus had changed a lot from his expulsion, his grandfather was right to kick him out of the guild. Taking the time to smell the roses to see what really mattered was family. And he was determined not to screw up ever again As long as he had his family and Lucy by his side he felt everything was going to be fine.

That's all folks, I'm thinking about doing and epilogue let me know I don't own the backstreet boys or their song Spanish eyes.

there will be a poll about weather or not i should do an epilogue on my profile page. please vote !


	15. epilogue

Family

Hello everyone this is the epilogue of family, I decided to do one after all. Sorry it took awhile to get it up, I've had a lot of stuff going on I had to move so I've been busy with that.

I'm thinking about making a sequel for this story, without further ado I give you the last chapter of family.

Disclaimer – I don not own fairy tail just crave and the plot are mine.

Epilogue

Lucy looked around her empty apartment with sad eyes, she had lived here since joining fairy tail and now she was leaving it behind.

Feeling arms wrap around her from behind.

"Hey babe" the husky voice whispered in her ear that made her shiver in a good way.

Lucy looked back to find laxus standing there with a smile.

"You alright?" laxus asked.

Turning around and putting her arms around his neck "yeah I'm fine I'm just a little sad I've lived here since joining the guild, it's just a little sad that's all" she answered leaning her head against his chest.

"I know it's hard but think of it as closing a chapter in your life and starting a new one." Laxus put his head on top of her head.

"Yeah your right" Lucy said looking up and kissing him.

"Hey love birds give it a rest" crave called out as he picked up a box.

"That's the last of it lilu we'll take everything over to the house" crave said then walking out leaving the young couple alone once again.

"Well I better take my key over to the landlady's, then head to fairy hills." Lucy said walking out the front door for the last time with laxus following her.

"I'll walk with you" laxus said gently grabbing her hand after locking the door and leaving the building.

Threading their fingers together Lucy smiled thinking back on the last year.

"It's been a crazy year hasn't it?" Lucy asked looking up at the man she loved with all her heart.

"It sure has but I wouldn't trade it for the world." Laxus answered looking back at her with a smile. They make small talk stopping at the landlady's office to turn in the key.

"Here you go ma'am the apartment is all clean and ready for the next tenant." Lucy said handing the key to the women.

"Thank you Miss Heartfilia I'm sad to see such a wonderful person leave." The women said.

"Me to, but I'm starting a new chapter of my life, you'll be there tomorrow right?" Lucy asked.

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world." The landlady said. The two women hug each before the blonde couple leaves the office.

Laxus and Lucy walk until fairy hills are right in front of them. They look at each other, "I'll see you tomorrow don't get too crazy tonight alright." Lucy said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Chuckling "don't worry I wont, I'm gonna go help unload your stuff at the house then go hang out with gramps, wow there's a sentence I'd thought I'd never say." The lightning slayer answered before kissing the women he loved with all his heart.

"Hey love birds save it for tomorrow" yelled levy who had a smile on her face.

Laughing before kissing one more time "I'll see you tomorrow babe" laxus said before walking away.

"Come on lu-chan we have a fun night ahead of us" levy said grabbing Lucy's hand laughing.

The next day

"Are you excited Lucy?" asked Mira who was applying Lucy's make up.

"of course I'm excited Mira, I'm marrying the man I love who wouldn't be excited?" Lucy replied with a huge smile looking down at her left hand thinking back to the night laxus proposed to her using her mother's ring.

Flash back

"Laxus were we going?" Lucy asked her boyfriend of one year.

"You'll see babe, just be patient" laxus answered reaching their destination on a grassy hill surrounded with wild flowers overlooking magnolia. Where a picnic dinner containing Lucy's favorite had been set up to celebrate the blonde couple's one year anniversary.

Lucy gasped at the sight, she was impressed laxus had thought of this by himself. "This is a nice idea" Lucy said as they sat down and laxus handed her a plate.

"I thought you'd like it" he answered getting a plate for himself. They enjoy their evening just being with each other. "Lucy looks up" laxus said while putting their dessert dishes away.

Lucy looks up at the night sky and gasps once again seeing a meteor shower happening before her eyes.

"How did you know about this" Lucy asked her boyfriend leaning back into his chest.

"I asked loke" laxus replied before kissing her neck.

They stay quiet for awhile, Lucy watching the sky however laxus was watching her, mentally preparing himself about what he was about to ask her.

Reaching into his pocket and pull out a small velvet box, taking a deep to calm his nerves.

"Lucy" he called her name, when she turned to look at him he brought the box that was now open in front of her.

Upon seeing what was in his hand her eyes widened.

"Marry me?" laxus asked, Lucy quickly turned and tackled him onto his back.

"YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES" Lucy shouted hugging him.

Laughing laxus sat them up and gently grabbed her hand and put the ring on her finger kissing it after.

Looking down Lucy was surprised to see that it looked familiar. "Laxus where did you get this ring?" she asked her new fiancé.

"Crave gave it to me when spotted me looking for a ring, said it should be yours." Laxus said.

Lucy started crying causing laxus to panic.

"No babe please don't cry I'll get you another one if you don't like it" laxus said with wide eyes.

"no I love it, it's just that this ring was my mothers it makes me happy to wear something that she did that's why I'm crying." Lucy said looking at him with a watery smile.

Laxus returns the smile and hugging her while she cried.

End flashback

Smiling Lucy looks up at her friends. Levy being her maid of honor. The others rest of the bride's maids. Wendy and asuka flower girls.

Knock knock

"Who is it?" Mira called out.

"It's crave and grey" crave answered.

"Come on in guys" Lucy called out while standing up.

The guys come in looking at Lucy. Crave gave his niece a huge smile wishing her parents were there to see how beautiful their daughter looked in her wedding dress.

Grey smiled at his little sister who looked amazing.

Walking over to her, "Lucy you look absolutely beautiful, your mother would so proud." Crave said gently putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I wish her and dad were here to see this" Lucy said with a sad voice thinking of her parents.

"They're watching over you right now and always will" crave said.

Lucy smiles "how's laxus doing?" she asked.

Chuckling "he's cool as a cucumber" gray answered.

With laxus

Laxus was watching Romeo who was struggling with his tie. "Want some help kid?" he asked.

"No I got it." Romeo replied still struggling, laxus walked over taking over for the young teen.

"I had it" Romeo grumbled looking away from the blonde man.

"Yeah but it was painful watching you" laxus jokingly told the young boy finishing with his tie.

"Where did you learn how tie a tie?" Romeo asked as laxus stood up.

"It was actually your dad who taught me when he married your mom I was the ring bearer." Laxus said.

"Really?" Romeo said

"Now I guess were keeping the tradition going" the lightning slayer said looking at his and Romeo's reflection in the mirror.

Knock knock

"Who is it?" laxus called out.

"Your grandfather" Makarov answered.

"Come on in gramps" laxus told the elder dreyar who opened the door and walked in.

Looking at his grandson Makarov was happy to see how much laxus had changed since his expulsion from the guild, laxus was still grumpy and still had a temper but he finally understood what had mattered family laxus had become the man that Makarov could be proud to call his grandson which made the decision he had made worth it.

"It's almost time laxus are you ready?" Makarov asked his grandson.

"Gramps I'm marrying the women I love I'm more then ready" laxus answered with a smile.

"Then let's go" Makarov and the 2 other males followed him out.

All of the other wizard guilds were in attendance from lamia scale to quarto Cerberus and Lucy's friends from the konzern to everyone Lucy and laxus had met over the years to witness the event of the year.

Laxus stood at the alter with his grandfather who would be performing the ceremony.

Suddenly music started playing and the doors opened and the three youngest members of fairy tail walked in Wendy and asuka spreading pink and yellow rose petals Romeo behind them carrying the rings.

Following them were gray and juvia, gray was wearing a suit just like laxus juvia was wearing a light purple gown with a sparkly matching belt.

Next freed and Mira

Bickslow and Cana

Jellal and erza

Elfman and evergreen

Natsu and lisanna

And finally gajeel and levy who were serving as best man and maid of honor.

The music changed

Finally Lucy walked through with crave who had the honor of walking her down the aisle in her father's place.

Laxus had couldn't help but smile Lucy looked radiant, he felt truly lucky to spend the rest of his life with her

Reaching the front crave let go of his niece's arm kissing her forehead then goes to sit down.

Laxus took Lucy's hand smiling at each other then turning to face Makarov.

"We are gathered here today to join laxus Anthony dreyar and Lucy Judith heartfilia in holy matrimony. " Makarov began, during the whole ceremony both laxus and Lucy kept a smile on their faces that reached their eyes.

"Laxus repeat after me, with this ring I be wed" Makarov spoke.

"With this ring I be wed" laxus repeated his grandfathers words gently sliding the ring onto Lucy's finger.

"Now Lucy with this ring I be wed" Makarov turned to ask her the same.

"With this ring I be wed" Lucy repeated masters words sliding the ring onto laxus finger.

"Do you laxus take Lucy Judith Heartfilia as your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health until death do you part?" Makarov looked at his grandson.

"I do" laxus answered.

"do you Lucy take Laxus Anthony Dreyar as your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health until death do you part?" looking at Lucy this time.

"I do" Lucy answered smiling.

"Then I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" Makarov finished the ceremony allowing the newly married couple to kiss.

The reception

The newly weds were enjoying their first dance to the very song laxus sang to Lucy the night they became a couple.

Everyone was watching them dance with smiles on their faces. But Makarov and crave had the biggest smiles of all.

Makarov watched his grandson with pride laxus had a rough life from getting a lacrima shoved behind his eye by his father because Ivan thought laxus was to weak, leading laxus thinking everyone else but him was weak leading to the planning of fantasia and getting exiled.

Now here was the little boy he had watch grow up into the man he was today married to the women he loved, Makarov couldn't have picked a better wife for his grandson. Lucy was kind-hearted beautiful young women who loved laxus for who he was not what he was. Makarov was especially proud to have Lucy part of his family and carry the dreyar name.

Crave watched his niece and her new husband dance around looking extremely happy. He saw so much of his sister in Lucy, Lucy had a rough life after layla's passing he truly worried for her. He wanted for her to be happy in life and she found it in fairy tail, she found good friends who would do anything for her that truly loved her, even found the man she would marry.

He knew laxus truly loved his niece from the first day he showed up at the guild looking for her and was lifted off the ground by the lightning slayer who wanted to protect her no matter what even if they weren't even together yet. Crave was proud to have someone to always stay by Lucy's side.

The song ended people clapping, Makarov decided it was time for his announcement.

"Listen up brats I have a few things to say." Makarov shouted getting everyone's attention.

Clearing his throat "first I would like congratulate the newly weds I couldn't have picked anyone better suited for my grandson then Lucy welcome to the family child." Lucy blushed at Makarov's compliment but she smiled none the less. "laxus I've watched you grow into the man you are today we've had our ups and downs but I've always been proud to be your grandfather I hated to exile you when fantasia happened in the end seemed like it was the right thing to do wouldn't you agree?" Makarov asked hoping to get the answer he wanted to hear.

"yeah I think we both hated that, but you were right to do it gramps when in a guild blood-ties don't matter because everyone is considered family at least that's what a hot head told me" laxus answered recalling the words natsu said to him during their fight.

"I was hoping for that answer because when you two get back I will be retiring and appointing you Laxus Anthony Dreyar the 7th master of fairy tail and hope you run it as well as I did congratulations" Makarov lifted his beer everyone copying him.

Laxus couldn't believe it gramps just named him the next master of fairy tail. Right then and there he vowed to be the best master he could be.

They spent the rest of the night dancing, talking to almost everyone and just enjoying their friends and family before they knew it was time for the bouquet toss so all the girls struggled to get it in the end it was levy that ended up with it.

"Looks like you're next to walk down the aisle levy" lisanna said making levy blush.

"Goodbye everyone we'll see you when you get back" Lucy shouted before laxus picked her up and they lightning traveled away.

Landing in front of a gorgeous beach house were they would spend their honeymoon looking each other in the eyes before their mouths met in a heated kiss. "Let's take this upstairs Mr. Dreyar." Lucy said panting.

Smirking "of course Mrs. Dreyar" laxus answered back taking them inside the house that they wouldn't probably wouldn't be leaving until it was time to go back to fairy tail and their family.

The end

That's it folks I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I would like to thank all of my followers and who reviewed, I will be writing a sequel so look out for that ciao.


End file.
